


Floral Thievery

by tbmd1066



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/pseuds/tbmd1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji is ready to catch that damn criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floral Thievery

Today was the day, Hanji thought, and smirked as she looked out of the window. Today was the day that she was finally going to catch that thieving thug. She'd been too busy at work every week to lie await when they came around stealing, but this week was  _finally_ her vacation and she was  _ready._

These flowers were her pride and joy. There was a splendorous display of them, all of her favourites. Roses, tulips, marigolds, daisies, violets, bleeding hearts, mums, daffodils, and more. And this heartless, cheap bastard had been thieving her forget-me-nots for the last couple of weeks. Before that it was her mums, before that, violets and so on, and so on. She was almost out of forget-me-nots now, and she didn't want to know what would be next. 

She bolted straight up in her window seat. There he was.

He was short, with dark hair. He was much better dressed than she thought a flower thief would be. And also quite a bit older. She had pictured some scabby teenage miscreant getting flowers for one of his girlfriends or something. She dashed out of her front door and pointed an accusing finger at the fiend. 

"Hah! Caught you!" she shouted. Irritatingly, the thief didn't look particularly surprised or guilty. He stood up, still holding a fistful of forget-me-nots. "You're the one who's been ripping up my flowerbed for the last year! Do you have any idea how terrible that is for them?"

"Well, it kills them." he said. He had a surprisingly deep voice for someone so short. Hanji stared at him, shocked that he clearly cared little for the lives of her flowers. "So I guess it's pretty bad for them."

"No shit, Sherlock! I've been cleaning up the damage you've been doing every week for a year!"

"Cleaning up?" he scoffed. "Hardly, they're a bit of a complete fucking disaster."

"Which is  _your_ fault!" Hanji nearly shrieked. 

"Oh no, I was referring to the actual flowerbed. There are weeds all through there, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that! There are  _supposed_ to be weeds, it's a SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!" Hanji exploded. "Who the hell are you picking these  _for_ anyways? She'd better be pretty damn special!"

For the first time, the man's expression faltered. Hanji seized the moment. "She isn't, is she?" Hanji laughed rudely. 

"Of course she is!" the man snapped. Then his eyes went wide, and he turned and began stalking down Hanji's driveway. 

"Hey!" she shouted, and dashed after him. "I wasn't finished with you yet!"

"Leave me alone!"

"No!" Hanji argued. "Do you know how much work goes into those flowerbeds? You're seriously disrupting my entire experiment."

"How long are you going to follow me?" the man asked. 

"As long as it takes to get it into your head that you can't just go around stealing off of people's rosebushes!"

"I only tried taking the roses once!" he argued. "They hurt to pick."

"Good!" Hanji shouted. "Because apparently my flowers actually need to defend themselves from romantic assholes like you!"

The man roughly wrenched an iron fence open, holding it open for Hanji, who stormed after him "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to maintain such an extensive experiment?" The man stopped abruptly, and Hanji nearly ran into him. 

"Can you please shut up for five minutes?" the man snapped. It was only then that Hanji realized where they were, and instantly she hated herself. 

She knew that there was a graveyard near her house. It had never bothered her, and she never thought about it much. Maybe that was why she had failed so completely to put two and two together. It was obvious if she had just thought about it, but she hadn't. She'd let her anger carry her away, and now he was laying her forget-me-nots on the grave.

"Who?" Hanji asked softly, utterly mortified.

"My mother." he answered.

"I-I'm so sorry." she breathed.

"Everyone says that." he muttered.

"No, not- for being so rude when..." she sighed. "It um, it's not actually an experiment, I lied. Uh, it's just a hobby, but I'm a botanist, and when people hear that I have a large garden at home too, well, I get weird looks."

"For doing what you love? That's fucking stupid. You don't seem like the kind of person who listens to that bullshit."

Hanji laughed. "Well, I didn't but it just kept wearing on, and, meh, sometimes I do do experiments in there, but it's just little ones." 

"Glad to know I'm not disrupting the course of science, then. But you still need to pick out your weeds."

"I like the weeds, though, and they won't let me keep them at work." the man shook his head, seeming to be amused. "Um, I'm Hanji, by the way. Zoë Hanji."

"Levi." she was almost surprised that he actually shook her hand, given how rude she'd been, but she did notice that he brushed it off on his trousers. 

"You know, uh, you can keep stea- ah, taking my flowers, if you want to."

He wrinkled his nose. "No, that's fine."

"Can I make you a cup of tea, or something?" Hanji asked. 

"No, that-"

"I insist."

Levi frowned. "Damn, you're pushy." he muttered. "Fine, but..." he looked pointedly at the grave. "Later."

"Of course. I'll um, go tidy up and put the kettle on."

"Sure."

"You'd better show!" she smiled. "If you don't, I'll chase you down, don't think I won't!"

"I don't doubt it." Levi raised an eyebrow sarcastically. Hanji laughed as she left the graveyard. She liked this small grumpy man who couldn't afford to buy flowers for his mother's grave. She knew that she'd twisted his arm a little in inviting him over for tea, but she was _curious._  She wanted to get to know this Levi a little better. She liked him, yes. Even if he was a flower-stealing thug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously based on this AU idea. http://thebluemoondragon.tumblr.com/post/119445016419/awful-au-196


End file.
